I Hate You But I Love You
by bklue18
Summary: Trapped for 24 hours together seems like a good way to start a relationship.
1. Announcement!

"Jas! Jas! Guess who got picked to come on the Brussels trip?"

Jasmine turned around to see her best friend, Barbie Blank aka Kelly Kelly, the WWE diva, smiling at her.

"Who?" Jasmine said  
>"You! You're going to Brussels with us!" Barbie said, excitedly.<br>"Are you serious? How did you know?" Jasmine asked  
>"I was walking pass Mr Levesque's office when he came out and told me to tell you that you're going with us!" Barbie replied<br>"Really? Oh my gosh!" Jasmine said

Barbie smiled and put her arm around Jasmine as the two walked.

"But, Jas… There's a catch though…" Barbie said  
>"What catch?" Jasmine asked<br>"You're going to have to be with Cody for the promotions around Brussels." Barbie replied

Jasmine stopped walking and looked at her friend, "What? You're kidding, right?"

Barbie made an 'I'm sorry' face and said, "For what it's worth… Maybe you won't hate his guts after a while? Yeah, he may be arrogant and all but he is quite a nice guy…"

"Oh, no, no, no. I'm not going to go if I have to spend my time in Brussels with him!" Jasmine said  
>"Oh, come on, Jas. You can't not go… It won't be fun without you there. Besides, you won't be spending all your time with him… You have me!" Barbie said<p>

Jasmine looked at her best friend and sighed, "Fine… But, it's only because I've never gone to Belgium."

Barbie smiled and hugged her best friend in excitement before walking to the cafeteria together.


	2. The Flight

**Author's Note: Just to let my dear readers know... This is set before Cody took off his mask! :)**

The next day, the WWE superstars were headed to Brussels. It was the first time Jasmine was given a chance like this to head out to another country for the overseas show as the assistant producer. She found her assigned seat and smiled seeing that it was a window seat. She had always loved sitting next to the window ever since she was a little girl, despite her fear of taking off. As she got comfortable, she felt someone take the seat next to her.

She looked to her right and couldn't believe it. She was sitting next to the annoying and arrogant Cody Runnels or known by the WWE universe as Cody Rhodes.

"Hey, you're Jasmine right?" Cody asked  
>"Yeah." Jasmine replied<p>

Cody smiled and put out his hand, "I'm Cody Runnels."

Jasmine reluctantly shook his hand before looking away. He decided to shrug it off and get comfortable in his seat as the plane got ready for takeoff. As the plane started slowly moving on the runway, Cody saw Jasmine grip the armrest tightly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Cody asked  
>"Huh? What? Y-Yeah… No…" Jasmine replied, unsure of what to say as she was nervous.<br>"Is it a yes or a no?" Cody said  
>"It's a no! What do you think?" Jasmine said<br>"Well, you said yeah and then you said no so I was pretty confused about what you were trying to tell me." Cody said

Jasmine looked at Cody and said, "Seriously? Dude! I'm like about to have a nervous breakdown because we're about to take off and judging from how I'm reacting, why would you be confused?"

"I'm sorry… You were sending mixed signals. Besides, we've already taken off." Cody said

Jasmine looked at Cody before looking out her plane window. Cody was right. They have already taken off and the ground was starting to grow smaller as they flew higher. He had distracted her with his talking as they were taking off.

She looked at him a little embarrassed and said, "Thank you."

Cody smiled, "You're welcome."

There was a little bit of awkward silence between the two of them until the seatbelt sign switched off, signaling to everyone that it was safe to walk around. Jasmine unbuckled her seatbelt as she had decided to go talk to Barbie for awhile. Before she stood up, she turned to Cody.

"Um… I'm sorry for coming off so rude earlier." Jasmine said  
>"No problem… The mask annoys people." Cody said, pointing at his mask.<br>"Right… Uh… I'm gonna go talk to Barbie for now..." Jasmine said, getting up.  
>"Oh, yeah, sure." Cody said, sitting upright so that Jasmine could walk pass.<p>

Before she walked any further, Jasmine said, "Thanks again."

Cody smiled and nodded as a way of accepting her 'thanks' before watching Jasmine walk off towards the back to look for Barbie.


	3. So Not Nice After All

Jasmine was heading towards Barbie's seat when she bumped into Ted DiBiase Jr, Cody's best friend. Unlike Cody, Ted and her were good friends.

"Hey, Jas!" Ted said  
>"Hey! You're heading to Cody's seat?" Jasmine asked<br>"Yeah… Oh, wait… You're sitting next to him?" Ted asked

Jasmine nodded and Ted laughed, "So, did the annoyance hit home?"

"Surprisingly, no…" Jasmine said

Ted smiled, "That's good. Cody could use the support of new fans."

Jasmine laughed and said, "Yeah… Not sure I'm in that category yet but I'm working on establishing a neutral relationship with him."

Ted laughed and they talked for a while more before parting ways to seat with their friends.

"Jasmine!" Barbie said  
>"Hey!" Jasmine said, sitting down in the empty seat next to Barbie.<br>"So? How was sitting with Cody?" Barbie asked  
>"It was okay… In fact, as much as I hate to admit it, my opinion of Cody is starting to change…" Jasmine replied<br>"Oh, really? What did he do?" Barbie said  
>"Well… He seems like a pretty nice guy…" Jasmine said<p>

Barbie laughed and said, "I told you your opinion of him will change and I did tell you he is a nice guy."

Jasmine just shook her head before changing the topic of their conversation. About a half hour later, Jasmine decided to head back to her seat next to Cody. As she neared her seat that was occupied by Ted, she overheard them talking.

"So, you know about the incompetent assistant producer? I can't believe Triple H doesn't want to fire her. Instead, he lets her come along on this trip!" Cody said

"Come on… She's not that bad…" Ted said

As soon as Jasmine heard Cody say 'incompetent assistant producer', she wanted to sock Cody in the face. To think she was starting to think he's a nice guy! What an ass. She walked up to where they were and cleared her throat.

"Oh, hey, you're back." Cody said  
>"I'll give you back your seat." Ted said, as he stood up.<br>"No need. I'll just take your seat next to Stu. You can have mine." Jasmine said

The two guys were confused by her behavior but she merely glared at Cody and walked off to find Ted's seat before either of them could say anything to her.


	4. Best Friends Make Things Better

Jasmine walked down the aisle till she spotted one of her closest friends, Stu or known as Wade Barrett, reading a book in the middle row. She quickly went over and sat down next to him.

Feeling someone sit down next to him, Stu looked up from his book.

"Jas? What are you doing here?" Stu asked, surprised.  
>"I'm your new seating partner. I switched with Ted." Jasmine replied<br>"Why?" Stu said  
>"Because a certain someone with a mask was starting to get on my nerves." Jasmine said<br>"You mean Cody?" Stu asked  
>"There's only one you know that would always be the source of my annoyance. I can't sit next to a person who can't keep his personal opinions to himself!" Jasmine replied<p>

Stu looked at Jasmine and said, "Are you okay?"

Jasmine sighed, "No… I overheard Cody and Ted talking when I was returning to my seat. Cody said I was an incompetent assistant producer that should be fired."

Stu reached over to pat Jasmine's back before putting his arm around her as his way of comforting her. Whenever she needed a hug or just someone to rant to, Jasmine always went to Barbie or Stu, since they were her closest friends in the WWE. But, she always preferred to go to Stu when she's upset because he always gave her the best hugs.

"I'm sure Cody didn't mean it… I don't think he was referring to you either." Stu said, "Just don't let him get to you, alright?"

Jasmine nodded as Stu passed her his iPod before putting out his arm for her to hold while he continued reading his book. It was a thing he always did for her whenever she felt upset. She put on his headphones and clicked on his playlist before hugging his arm. Soon, she drifted off to sleep.

"Jas? Wake up… We're landing soon."

Jasmine woke up and blinked a couple of times before looking to her right and seeing Stu there looking at her.

"We're reaching already?" Jasmine said, sitting up.  
>"Yup. You were out for almost 7 hours of the journey." Stu said<br>"Wow… I must be really tired…" Jasmine said

Stu laughed, "Yeah… I had to take off the headphones for you cause you were asleep after 1 hour."

Jasmine blinked a little just as the seatbelt sign went on. She buckled her seatbelt just as everyone else on the plane buckled theirs. Stu reached over to hold Jasmine's hand because he knew she wasn't good with landing either. In 10 minutes, the plane started to descend and soon, they landed on the ground in Brussels, Belgium on an early morning.

Jasmine let go of Stu's hand and said, "Thanks, Stu."

Stu smiled and said, "You're welcome."

As everyone filed out, Jasmine had to return to her seat to get her stuff just as Ted had to return to his seat to get his stuff. When she arrived at her seat, she was expecting Cody to have left already but he was seated there with Jasmine's back pack on his lap.

"Hey, you're back." Cody said  
>"Yeah, to get my bag." Jasmine said<br>"I, uh, packed your bag for you." Cody said, passing Jasmine her back pack.

Jasmine quickly grabbed her back pack from Cody and mumbled, "Thanks."

Before Cody could say anything, Jasmine walked off without another word. She quickly made her way off the plane just in time to catch Stu and Barbie, who were walking just a few steps ahead of her.

"Hey! There you are! I thought you were off the plane already." Barbie said  
>"No… I had to go get my back pack." Jasmine said<br>"Oh… Right… I heard from Stu. Did he really say that?" Barbie asked  
>"Yeah…" Jasmine replied<br>"Just when your opinion was changing…" Barbie said  
>"Well, don't think too much about it, Jas. After this trip, you won't have to be stuck with Cody anymore." Stu said<p>

Barbie nodded, "Stu's right. It's just one day of promotions and that's it. No more Cody."

Jasmine nodded as the 3 of them headed to the conveyor belt situated at the arrival hall to pick up their bags. As everyone made their way to get onto the buses that will bring them to the hotel, Jasmine got a text message from Mr Levesque.

"Ugh… And so, the nightmare begins." Jasmine said to herself.


	5. Never Believe Pretty Girls

After going up to her room and putting her luggage down, Jasmine had to get ready to head down to the hotel lobby to meet up with Cody for the promotions. She quickly took all the things she needed and put them into her back pack before heading downstairs to meet Cody.

"Hey. So, are you ready?" Cody asked  
>"Even if I'm not, I have to be." Jasmine replied, coldly.<p>

As soon as she saw the black BMW pull up, she walked pass Cody and headed for the car. He was taken aback by her sudden behavior but decided to shrug it off for now, as he followed after her. They both got into the car and were headed for their first place for an interview. Since the promotional interviews were scheduled back to back, there wasn't enough time for Cody to ask Jasmine about her sudden cold attitude. Even during lunch, the two of them were so busy eating that conversation could not be started. They finally managed to catch a breather after their final promotional interview.

The two of them were waiting for the BMW to pick them up but there wasn't any sign of the car.

"Where is he? He was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago…" Jasmine said  
>"Do you have his number or something?" Cody asked<br>"If I had his number, I would have called him already." Jasmine replied, coldly

Just as Cody was about to say something, a beautiful blonde girl came up to them.

"Hello… Are you Cody Rhodes?" the girl asked

Cody smiled, "Yes, I am."

"I'm Brianna. I was told to come get you guys and bring you back to the hotel." The girl said  
>"Really?" Jasmine asked, a little suspicious.<br>"Yes. You must be Jasmine, the assistant producer for WWE. I was told to let you know that the car had some problems so I'll send you guys back to the hotel." Brianna said  
>"I guess we should follow you then." Cody said<br>"Wait, are you serious?" Jasmine said to Cody  
>"Yeah… She was sent to come pick us up so, let's go." Cody said<p>

Before Jasmine could say anything further, Cody followed after Brianna to her car. Knowing that she has to ensure that Cody gets back safely, Jasmine had no choice but to follow him. The two of them got into the car while Brianna started up the car. They were driving down the familiar road back to the hotel when Brianna made a turn, two blocks before the turning towards the hotel.

"Um, sorry, but the turn is actually two blocks ahead…" Jasmine said  
>"I know… But, I have to feed my dogs first." Brianna said<br>"That's cool… We're not that far from the hotel anyway…" Cody said

Jasmine looked at Cody in disbelief as she felt that something wasn't right. Brianna stopped her car in front of a nice looking house and got out of the car.

"You two should follow me… I don't want you guys to get robbed in the car." Brianna said  
>"Yeah, sure." Cody said<p>

He looked at Jasmine, who wasn't showing any signs of getting out of the car.

"We should follow her… She was sent to pick us up after all." Cody said  
>"Fine." Jasmine said, reluctantly taking off her seat belt.<p>

The two of them got out of the car and followed after Brianna as she opened the door to her house.

"My dogs are in the basement." Brianna said  
>"Who keeps their dogs in the basement?" Jasmine whispered to Cody<br>"Maybe they ran downstairs." Cody said

They followed after Brianna down the stairs to her basement. The basement was furnished well and had a small room which had what seems to be a bulletproof glass for a huge window.

"I think one of them may have gone in to that room… Could you two help me find her?" Brianna asked  
>"Sure." Cody replied<p>

Jasmine rolled her eyes and followed after Cody into the room. As soon as the two of them stepped in, Brianna swung the door close and locked it. Jasmine turned around and started to knock on the door.

"Brianna, why did you lock the door?" Jasmine asked, trying to open the door.

She smiled and pressed the intercom located near the door outside and said, "I'm keeping the two of you here."

"What?" Cody said, rushing to press the intercom that was on the inside.  
>"Why are you keeping us here?" Jasmine said<br>"Because I'm a fan of Cody Rhodes and I've been waiting for an opportunity to get him all to myself." Brianna said  
>"But, I'm here. Maybe you should let me go?" Jasmine said<br>"No… You've seen too much and besides, I can use you as a pawn to get Triple H to televise me and Cody's wedding." Brianna said  
>"Brianna, you should let us go." Cody said<br>"I'm sorry Cody… I love you too much. When I get my wedding gown ready, I'll let you out. But for now, you'll stay here." Brianna said  
>"So you lied about being sent to pick us up?" Cody asked<br>"Yeah… I punctured your chauffeur's tire so he couldn't make it in time to pick you two up. You two should get some rest now… I'll see you tomorrow morning." Brianna replied

Brianna gave them a creepy smile before lifting her finger off the button on the intercom and making her way up the basement stairs; leaving Jasmine and Cody inside the room together.


	6. Now You Know

After Brianna left them in the basement alone, Jasmine turned to look at Cody angrily.

"This is all your fault!" Jasmine said  
>"My fault? If you had gotten the chauffeur's number, this won't have happened!" Cody said<br>"Ha! Funny! Why didn't you get his number, huh? I'm an incompetent assistant producer after all! I wouldn't be competent enough to get his number!" Jasmine shouted

Cody looked at Jasmine, "What are you talking about?"

"Yes Cody. I heard you on the plane. You were telling Ted that I'm an incompetent assistant producer and I should get fired. Well, congratulations! You got your wish because after this, I am sure Mr Levesque is going to fire me." Jasmine said  
>"Wait, you heard that? Is that why you started acting like you hate me and all?" Cody asked<br>"Duh! You'd think I'd be jolly and friendly with you after I heard you say that?" Jasmine replied

Cody shook his head and laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Jasmine said  
>"I'm laughing because I find you cute for misunderstanding me." Cody said<br>"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked  
>"The incompetent assistant producer I was referring to is Halston from WWE Superstars." Cody said<br>"Wait... So... You mean… It wasn't me?"Jasmine said, her frown softening.

Cody chuckled and said, "No… It's not you. Halston came on this trip too. I'm sorry if you thought that I said all those things about you."

Jasmine looked at Cody a little embarrassed and said, "I should be the one that's sorry. I didn't get my facts right before I jumped to conclusions…"

Cody smiled and said, "That's okay. Besides, it's my fault we got into this mess."

"It's both our fault. I should have been insistent on not following her." Jasmine said  
>"Well… I was captivated by her beauty…" Cody said<p>

Jasmine laughed and rolled her eyes, "Men."

"Well… We can't help if she looks like a classic beauty with a psychotic mind, right?" Cody said

Jasmine shook her head and put down her back pack on the floor as she sat down.

"What are we going to do now?" Jasmine asked  
>"We have to think of some way to get out of here." Cody replied, sitting down next to her.<br>"Why? I thought you were captivated by her beauty." Jasmine said  
>"I was… But, she's crazy. I'm not going to want to marry that kind of girl. Besides, I was only stunned by her beauty. I already have my heart set on someone else." Cody said<p>

Jasmine shook her head and said, "You know… I may be wrong about you…"

"Yeah?" Cody said  
>"Well, all this time I thought you were a pretty arrogant dickhead and you always have a way of becoming an annoyance when you go out to the ring and talk to the WWE universe. Oh, and you really need to 'Go Green'! All those paper bags…!" Jasmine said<br>"It's a character I have to play…" Cody said  
>"I know… But, you kinda gave me the impression that you were the same in real life." Jasmine said<p>

Cody chuckled and said, "Well… You wanna know who the 'someone else' is that has my heart?"

"Who?" Jasmine asked, leaning closer to Cody  
>"It's you." Cody replied<p>

In an instant, Jasmine moved a little further away from Cody, looking at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding, right? And, I'm not saying this as a bad thing…" Jasmine said

Cody smiled and said, "I'm not kidding. I have a major crush on you ever since you started working for the WWE. Where did you think all the coincidental pairings came from?"

Jasmine looked at Cody, "You set this promotional thing up?"

"Yup. It was the only way to be with you, alone." Cody said  
>"Cody… I'm really flattered… But, you hardly know me. I mean, I never once had a decent conversation with you…" Jasmine said<br>"Well… That isn't entirely true… I know this might sound like I'm crazy but… I asked Ted to tell me everything he knew about you." Cody said

Jasmine smiled to herself when she noticed that Cody was a little shy upon confessing.

"That's not crazy... It's sweet. Now, I really owe you an apology for misjudging you." Jasmine said

Cody smiled and said, "That's okay."

Jasmine smiled back and the two of them looked at each other for a while until Cody closed up the gap between them by moving closer to Jasmine. And, just as he was about to lean in and kiss Jasmine, she abruptly stood up. He was about to ask her what's wrong when he saw her looking out the glass panel and he spotted what she saw. Brianna. As Brianna came down the stairs, Jasmine and Cody quickly moved away from each other, knowing that if Brianna caught them in that stance, something bad might happen.


	7. Feelings Made Known

Brianna reached the door and unlocked the small opening in the door and held out two brown paper bags.

"It's food. Don't worry. They're not poisoned. I need the two of you alive." Brianna said

Cody went over to take the food from her hand that was holding the food. Brianna smiled at him before locking the door of the small opening. She blew him a kiss before skipping up the stairs. Cody shuddered and so did Jasmine as he walked back over to her. He handed her the one with her name on it before sitting down next to her. They both opened their respective bags at the same time.

"Wow. I'm having garlic bread for dinner. What about you?" Jasmine asked  
>"I got pasta. Two huge sets of it and a cup of milkshake." Cody replied<br>"Yeah… Feed the soon-to-be husband and starve the pawn. Smart move, stupid blondie." Jasmine muttered, sarcastically.

Cody chuckled as he heard what Jasmine was muttering. He took out the pasta and the milkshake and put it on the floor. He handed one set of the pasta to Jasmine as he took her bag away.

"Why are you handing me your pasta?" Jasmine asked  
>"We can share. I don't want you to starve here. I need the company. Besides, we have some unfinished business." Cody replied<p>

Jasmine blushed as she accepted the pasta shyly and Cody smiled.

"You know, you're really cute when you get all shy." Cody said  
>"I-I'm not shy!" Jasmine said<p>

Cody merely smiled and handed her the fork. The two of them ate the pasta and shared the garlic bread along with the milkshake. Jasmine was a little hesitant about sharing the milkshake because they both took sips of it and indirectly, they both shared their saliva. Cody noticed her staring at the straw and decided to tease her a little.

"You know… We just indirectly kissed." Cody said  
>"Wait, what? No… We didn't." Jasmine said, pretending to be unaware of what happened.<br>"We did. A lot of people said that if you shared your saliva with a person of the opposite gender that you're not related to, you indirectly kissed that person. In this case, we indirectly kissed." Cody said, smiling.

Jasmine pretended not to hear what Cody said and continued eating. After they finished, she put away the boxes and rubbish, putting it by the door. As she walked back over to her spot, she realized that Cody seemed to have dozed off. She chuckled lightly to herself as she sat down quietly next to him, so as not to wake Cody.

Thinking that they were going to have to sleep with the lights on, Jasmine figured she should just make the most of it. But, just as she was getting used to the lights, they suddenly switched off, bringing the whole basement into darkness, excluding the moonlight coming in from the basement window just opposite them. Even with the faint moonlight streaming in, Jasmine could see the staples that Cody received at the side of his head. She reached over and lightly traced the staples with her finger. She had to admit, when Cody got clocked with the bell, she was worried. Yeah, she didn't like him but he is a good-looking WWE superstar and she didn't want to see any of the superstars get hurt. She was lost in her own thoughts for a while until she felt Cody's hand touch hers, which brought her back to reality.

"Oh! Sorry… I didn't mean to touch your injury… and wake you at the same time." Jasmine said

Cody chuckled, "You didn't wake me. I was just resting."

"It's nasty, huh?" Cody said  
>"Does it hurt?" Jasmine asked<br>"It did… At first. But, I was unconscious when they stapled it up. And now… It doesn't really hurt." Cody replied  
>"I'm sorry…" Jasmine said<p>

Cody laughed a little, "Why are you apologizing to me? It wasn't your fault. It was part of the storyline. I guess Randy thought to give it his 110%."

"You don't blame him, right?" Jasmine said  
>"Nah… It wasn't his fault. He was just adding to the drama. Besides, he did apologize about it for a whole week." Cody said<p>

Realizing that her hand was now in Cody's hand, she didn't know what to do. Jasmine wanted to take her hand away but Cody's hand felt so warm and she didn't want to let go. Cody took this as permission from Jasmine and held her hand a little tighter. He brought her hand down from his head and placed it back on her lap before he brought both of his hands up to take off his mask.

"What are you doing?" Jasmine asked  
>"Taking off my mask. We won't be getting out of here so soon, right?" Cody replied, taking the mask off.<p>

He placed the mask on the floor and Jasmine looked at his face.

"You look much better without your mask on." Jasmine said  
>"I do, huh?" Cody said<br>"Yeah. At least now when you smile, I won't think that you're plotting to kill me." Jasmine said

Cody laughed and reached over to tug a stray hair behind her ear, which made Jasmine blush and stiffen up. Not wanting Cody to notice, she quickly thought of something to direct his attention to.

"So, uh… We need to find a way to get out of here if you don't want to get married to Psycho Brianna." Jasmine said  
>"What are you suggesting?" Cody asked<br>"Let's try calling for help." Jasmine replied, taking out her iPhone.

She searched for Barbie's number and hit the 'call' button but it didn't go through.

"I can't get Barbie… I'll try calling Stu." Jasmine said

Just as Jasmine was about to hit the 'call' button, Cody took the iPhone out of her hand.

"You won't be able to get anyone at all even if you called each person a hundred times." Cody said  
>"What? Why?" Jasmine said<p>

Cody pointed at the top of her iPhone screen, to the service icon area.

"No signal." Cody said  
>"Oh… Crap. She planned this whole kidnapping thing really well." Jasmine said<br>"When you're a psycho like her, that's something you got to know." Cody said

Jasmine nodded and sighed before saying, "We're never going to get out of here now…"

"That's fine with me… I won't mind being stuck in here with you, forever." Cody said, earning another blush from Jasmine.  
>"Really? Cody, no offence, but you don't really know me. For all you know, I could be a schizophrenic with a tendency to kill good-looking wrestlers." Jasmine said<p>

Cody laughed, "Well, if you were that, Barbie and Stu won't still be around, right?"

"Shoot. There's no stopping you with your flirting, huh?" Jasmine said  
>"Why do you have such a defense?" Cody asked<p>

She looked at Cody and said, "Because I've never had a boyfriend before… Not even a boy who likes me so my defense is up most of the time to prevent guys like you from hurting girls like me."

"What do you mean guys like me?" Cody asked  
>"Guys like you… With all the looks, the body, the charisma… The perfect boy that makes all the girls faint with excitement." Jasmine replied<p>

Cody looked at Jasmine, "Really? I seem like that to you?"

"Well... Yeah. To be honest, I won't be surprised if you're just hitting on me cause I'm the only sane girl here." Jasmine said

Cody chuckled, "True… But, I'm hitting on you cause I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

"What do you mean?" Jasmine said  
>"The first time I saw you. I wanted to talk to you but you were always so busy, running around the backstage area. You wore your favorite dinosaur t-shirt, the one with the friendly-looking t-rex on it that said 'I'm not mean'." Cody said<p>

Jasmine looked at him a little surprised, "You remember that? Goodness! That was like a year ago!"

Cody laughed and said, "I know. But, that was the first time I saw you and from then onwards I tried to get close to you but… You were either annoyed with me or busy."

Jasmine laughed a little, unsure of what to say. She had to admit though, her heart did flip a little when Cody laughed.

"So why do you like me?" Jasmine asked  
>"Because you're real. Unlike the other divas in the WWE roster... Nothing about you is fake. You have a genuine personality that only made me fall for you even more." Cody replied<p>

Jasmine was smiling to herself with every word that Cody said. No guy has ever told her such things before and if she were honest with herself, she was starting to fall for Cody too. Sensing that this was the right time to make his move, Cody leaned in closer to Jasmine. And when she looked up, Cody kissed her on the lips. They broke apart after a while and he smiled.

"I've been wanting to do that since the first time I met you." Cody said


	8. A Plan To Escape

Back at the hotel, Barbie was getting worried about Jasmine. Ever since she left for the interview with Cody, Jasmine hadn't called or texted her. Barbie sat on her bed as she kept trying to call Jasmine but ended up getting to voice mail. Unable to take all this worrying by herself, she went to find Stuart.

"Stu! Have you received any call from Jasmine?" Barbie asked  
>"No… Why?" Stuart said<br>"She's not back yet and I'm getting really worried about her. I've been trying to call her for the past hour but I can't get through!" Barbie said  
>"Okay... Relax, Barbie. Let's check with Ted first, if Cody's back." Stuart said<p>

Barbie nodded and the two of them headed over to Ted's room. They knocked once and the door immediately opened.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Ted asked, standing at the door.  
>"Is Cody back yet?" Barbie asked<br>"No… That's funny cause I was about to head out to ask you guys if Jasmine is back yet." Ted replied  
>"She's not back yet. We've been trying to get her but we can't get through." Stuart said<br>"Really? I tried calling Cody too but I can't get through either." Ted said  
>"Guys… I think something is wrong. We have to tell Hunter about this." Barbie said<br>"I agree. Let's go." Ted said

The 3 of them left Ted's room and headed over to find the COO, Hunter.

* * *

><p>After the two of them kissed, Cody wrapped his arm around Jasmine as the two of them tried to get some sleep. Just as she was about to close her eyes, an idea popped into her mind.<p>

"Cody? Are you awake?" Jasmine asked  
>"Yeah. What's up?" Cody said, squeezing Jasmine's hand.<br>"I think I've got an idea to get us out." Jasmine said  
>"Really?" Cody asked<p>

Jasmine nodded and took out her macbook from her back pack, grinning at Cody.

"Guess Brianna wasn't that careful after all." Cody said

Jasmine nodded, "I don't think she counted on me being a person who couldn't live without her macbook."

Cody smiled and said, "Alright... What's the plan?"

"We pretend to make a video for Barbie's birthday and send it to her as a form of birthday present." Jasmine said  
>"How are we going to send it over after it's recorded? Won't Brianna check it?" Cody asked<br>"Yeah. But she won't ask any further when I tell her that it's a video of her boyfriend stripping for her." Jasmine replied

Cody chuckled and said, "Sounds like a plan that could work. Let's try it."

Jasmine smiled and the two of them proceeded to record a video for Barbie, telling her what happened and where they are kept. After they were done, Jasmine constructed an email with the subject, 'Happy Birthday Barbie!' and attached their video which they labeled, 'Souray's Surprise'.

"Once Brianna comes down, we can ask her to switch on her give us her internet connection to send it to Barbie." Jasmine said

Just as Jasmine put down her macbook, Cody turned to her.

"So… I have to ask this... Are you my girlfriend now?" Cody asked

Jasmine was about to answer him when she saw Brianna coming down the stairs. Cody turned and saw Brianna too. She approached the door and pressed the intercom button.

"Aren't you guys going to sleep?" Brianna asked

Jasmine got up and went to the intercom and pressed on the button.

"Uh, Brianna, we want to… But, you see, it's Barbie's birthday… And she's my best friend. I need to send her her birthday present from her boyfriend or she'll be upset." Jasmine replied

Brianna thought for a while and said, "Fine. But I want to see the video."

Cody stood up and went over to Jasmine where he spoke, "I don't think you'd want to see it… Souray said that it was him stripping for her. I thought you only had eyes for me?"

Brianna looked at Cody, "Yes, I do. And it's only for you. Okay, I'll switch the wi-fi on then."

As soon as Brianna switched the wi-fi on, Jasmine hit the 'send' button and within a few minutes, the email was sent. But, almost immediately after the email was sent, Brianna switched off the wi-fi. It was as if she remembers how long it takes to send an email.

"You need your rest now. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Brianna said

She kissed the glass window where Cody was at, before walking up the stairs. Cody looked back at Jasmine and shuddered, earning a laugh from Jasmine.

"So, you think it's going to work?" Cody asked  
>"I hope so… Barbie's pretty smart so I think she'd get that it isn't any sort of prank." Jasmine replied<br>"About that question earlier…" Cody said

Jasmine looked at Cody and said, "How do you define 'girlfriend'?"

Cody smiled and leaned into Jasmine, "Like this."

He brought her close to him as he planted a kiss on her lips. Jasmine blushed and Cody smiled as he hugged her close to him, both enjoying each other's company as they tried to get some sleep.


	9. And Now, We Wait

Back at the hotel, Eve Torres, another WWE diva, was using Barbie's Macbook when an email alert popped up on the screen. She walked out to the corridor where Barbie, Stu and Ted were, engaged in their discussion.

Eve walked up to them and said, " Sorry for interrupting... But, Barbs? You have an email from Jasmine."

"Really?" Barbie said, rushing into her room.

The rest followed after her as she sat infront of her Macbook. She clicked the mail icon and it opened up to show the latest email from Jasmine.

"Happy birthday, Barbie?" Stu said, "I thought your birthday was a few months ago?"

"Yes. It was. Why would she send me a birthday message?" Barbie said  
>"Hey, it comes with a video." Ted said, noticing the attachment.<br>"Souray's surprise?" Eve said  
>"There is definitely something wrong with this." Barbie said, as she clicked on the video attachment.<p>

The video instantly downloaded onto her computer and she minimized the email page to open up the video, which showed Cody and Jasmine in the frame.

"Barbs? If you're seeing this, it means that our plan worked! Anyway, we're in serious trouble!"  
>"Some girl named Brianna locked me and Jasmine up in her basement. You've got to get us out of this place. This chick is seriously crazy."<br>"Yeah. She has some sort of plan to get Hunter to televise some sort of marriage between her and Cody."  
>"We don't know how much time we have left but hopefully this video got to you fast."<br>"One thing's for sure… We're being kept two blocks away from the hotel. If you are watching this, hurry and get us out!"

With the last image of Cody and Jasmine together, in a slight panic, the video ended.

"We've got to let Hunter see this." Barbie said, picking up her Macbook.

The four of them headed over to Hunter's room, in the executive suite and showed him the video. Within minutes, he put in calls to get security to help as well as the Belgian police to aid the search. They managed to locate Brianna's house within the next half-hour.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they got the email?" Jasmine asked<br>"I'm sure they did. We'll be out of here soon." Cody replied  
>"I hope so. I really don't want to think about what would happen when she finally gets the wedding dress ready." Jasmine said<br>"Even if she did get it ready, I won't marry her." Cody said  
>"You can't choose. She'd probably force you at gun point." Jasmine said<br>"Then I'd rather go down with a fight." Cody said

She looked at him and he merely gave her a kiss on her head as his arm that was wrapped around her got tighter.


	10. And Help Arrives!

A few hours later, Cody and Jasmine had fallen asleep, with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her waist. But, their sleep was disrupted by the sudden loud sound of the door slamming against the wall. The two of them squinted a little as they adjusted to the bright lights in the room.

Brianna glared at Jasmine with crazed eyes and yelled, "YOU! YOU, BITCH! HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR HANDS ON MY CODY?"

The both of them stood up and Cody shielded Jasmine from Brianna's view.

"Brianna, listen to me. You can't do this anymore. It's me you want. Not her. You can let her go." Cody said

Brianna laughed mockingly and yelled, "LET HER GO? YOU WANT ME TO LET HER GO? I'M AFRAID THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE. SHE RUINED EVERYTHING WITH THAT EMAIL TO HER STUPID FRIEND! IT WAS ALL A LIE! THERE ARE NOW PEOPLE SURROUNDING MY HOUSE! I WILL NOT LET HER WALK OUT OF HERE ALIVE!"

As soon as she said that, Brianna took out a knife from behind her and held it in front of her menacingly.

Cody held up his hands to try and calm Brianna down, "Brianna... Put the knife down. You don't want to do this."

"Oh, do I?" Brianna said, looking at her knife before looking at them, "She's trying to break us up, Cody! Why are you doing this to me? I love you..."

Seeing Brianna start to talk to herself, Cody turned to Jasmine and said, "Run when I tell you to."

"What? No! I can't do that! I'm not leaving you here alone with her!" Jasmine protested  
>"You don't have a choice, Jas! I said I was going to protect you and I'm not going to let her harm you. Run when I tell you to." Cody said<p>

He turned back to Brianna and walked towards her slowly, with his arms held out in front of him as a submissive sign.

"Brianna? Listen to me… You don't want to do this. Just give me the knife… Everything will be fine. I promise you won't get hurt and we'll still be able to be together." Cody said  
>"Really?" Brianna said, looking at Cody like she was a little kid.<p>

Cody nodded and Brianna slowly started to lower her knife as he moved closer to her. Just as his hand was almost on the handle of the knife, a loud bang was heard from the front door, upstairs.

Cody turned around to look at Jasmine and yelled, "RUN!"

Jasmine instinctively but reluctantly ran towards the exit just as Cody caught onto Brianna's hand which still had the knife in it. But this time, she was thrashing around, fighting Cody's resistance. As Jasmine ascended up the stairs, she turned around to see Cody on the ground, clutching his arm which was now bleeding. She wanted to turn back but she could see Cody's mouth moving, telling her to go. This time, Brianna turned around and looked at Jasmine with crazed eyes, which motivated Jasmine to run doubly fast. As soon as she opened the door to the basement, she collided into another person fell into his arms. She told herself to fight the person no matter what, until she heard the British accent in his voice.

"Jasmine! Jasmine! It's me! Stu! Are you okay?" Stu asked, concerned.

She looked up and hugged Stu tight as she nodded and let the tears run before blacking out.


	11. I Think I Love You

A while later, Jasmine woke up in the back of an open ambulance to see Barbie and Eve by her side, holding onto her arm and smoothening her hair.

"Barbs? Eve? Where am I?" Jasmine asked  
>"You're safe. You're in the ambulance. They said to give you some rest first and if you don't feel well, they'll send you straight to the hospital." Barbie said<br>"Are you feeling okay?" Eve asked

Jasmine nodded and sat up slowly. Just as she did, she remembered the sight of Cody on the ground, clutching his bleeding arm. She threw the covers open and tried getting out of the gurney quickly. But, Eve and Barbie stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Jas, what are you trying to do?" Barbie said  
>"Cody! Where is he? I remembered seeing him injured! Is he okay?" Jasmine asked<br>"Yes, he's fine. The police managed to catch that crazy girl before she did further harm to Cody. He's in the next ambulance getting patched up." Eve said  
>"I wanna see him." Jasmine said<br>"Okay, but get up slowly." Barbie said

Jasmine nodded and slowly got out of the gurney. The two girls offered Jasmine a form of support as she got out of the ambulance. As soon as she was standing on her own two feet, the two girls let her go on her own. She walked to the other ambulance parked a little further away from her ambulance and saw a bunch of people surrounding the back, including Hunter, Stuart and Ted.

Stuart noticed Jasmine walking over and said to Cody, "Jas is fine. She's awake and walking over right now."

"We'll give you guys some space." Ted said

The crowd slowly dispersed just as Jasmine reached Cody. Because of the deep gash he suffered under Brianna's knife, he had to have his arm stitched up and wrapped up. His left wrist suffered a fracture when Brianna used her crazy strength to loosen Cody's grip on her arm, by swinging his arm hard towards the door frame.

"You look terrible." Jasmine said

Cody chuckled and said, "Is that what you say to the man who saved your life?"

"Well, you're my boyfriend and that's what you ought to do." Jasmine said, sitting down next to Cody.  
>"Oh… So, I'm really your boyfriend? Cause you were giving me mixed signals after I kissed you." Cody said, teasing Jasmine.<p>

Jasmine lightly punched Cody's injured arm and he winced, making Jasmine regret she did that.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Jasmine said

Cody looked at Jasmine's concerned face and laughed.

She frowned and said, "Really?"

"I'm sorry… I couldn't resist not knowing how concerned you are about me." Cody said  
>"How can I not be concerned when you practically risked your life to save me?" Jasmine said, pissed that Cody had to test her.<p>

Cody held Jasmine's hand with his good hand and said, "I'd do it again if I have to."

As soon as he said that, all signs of anger within Jasmine immediately dissipated.

Cody squeezed her hand and said, "I love you."

Jasmine smiled and said, "Well... I used to hate you but now, I think I love you."

"Good enough for me but I'll make you get rid of the word 'think'." Cody said

Jasmine laughed as Cody leaned into kiss her on the lips. They broke apart when Brianna walked passed the both of them as the police officers escorted her to the squad car. Walking behind the entourage was Hunter and Stephanie, Mr McMahon's daughter and Hunter's wife; who came up to the both of them.

"What's going to happen to her?" Cody asked  
>"She's going to get charged with abduction and attempted murder." Hunter said<br>"Are you two doing okay?" Stephanie asked  
>"Yeah. We'll heal." Jasmine replied<br>"Listen, we're sorry this happened to the two of you. If you guys need anything, just let us know." Hunter said  
>"Now that you've mentioned it... I do need something." Cody said<br>"Sure. What is it?" Hunter asked  
>"A 2 week break and no more romantic storylines for me. I only want to have one girl in my life." Cody said<p>

Stephanie smiled at the two of them and said, "Consider it done."

"We'll throw in an added bonus. We'll pay for a trip to Hawaii, which you can take as your two week break. Just don't get abducted again." Hunter said

Cody and Jasmine laughed as Hunter pat Cody's back and walked away with his wife.

"Hmm… How does Hunter know I wanted to visit Hawaii?" Jasmine said  
>"He's the COO. He knows what his staff likes. I know you want to visit and move there." Cody said<p>

Jasmine looked at Cody, "And how did you know that, Mr Runnels?"

"Barbie told me. You had this look on your face when someone mentioned that the WWE live event tour might head to Hawaii and so out of curiosity, I asked her about it and she told me about your fascination with Hawaii." Cody said  
>"Seems you know me pretty well, huh, Mr Runnels." Jasmine said<p>

Cody grinned and said, "I'd like to say extremely well but I have to be modest."

Jasmine laughed as they both got up from the back of the ambulance and headed over to their friends who were waiting for them, to get them back to the hotel safe.

Two days later, the WWE superstars and crew headed back to the US after Brianna's sentence was heard. She had been given a lifetime imprisonment in an asylum. Cody and Jasmine thought that it was a little too tough on her but Belgian laws were as it is. As the plane took off, headed for the US, Cody couldn't help but smile at Jasmine, who had already fallen asleep as the plane took off. He kissed the top of her head, happy to have her in his life. He lightly squeezed her hand before kissing it and drifting off to sleep with his head on top of hers, as they were headed back to the US to embark on a new journey together as a couple.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! This story is finally done and I am happy to announce that there is a sequel! Do stick around for it! :)<strong>


End file.
